Running away
by Dracolovesmebest
Summary: My first Drarry ever Rated m for lemon in later chapters. Draco and Harry fight when Draco runs away what will happen will true love prevail or will other people get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

"MMMMMMMM…..That tastes so good." Harry said giving me this look like he didn't want to admit I was right! He was so stubborn sometimes. "What did you expect that I would tell you something is good, warm, long, and tasty, and be lying?" I smirked at him he always doubted me especially when it came to sex. "One of these days you're going to do something I ask without questioning me, and I'm going to go into shock!" Harry looked at me with surprise quite apparent in his eyes. "I do not always question you! How about the time you asked me too….or the thing you wanted me too….well I can't think of any right now but I'm sure there's been lots of times!"

"Harry its okay that you are a little stubborn, but honestly sometimes I think you don't trust me. I pretty much throw myself to your mercy when you want to try something, and when I want you to taste one thing you act as if I would poison you!!" Gray eyes met green and in both there was a look of patience they were both waiting for something. "Dray I…I…I want to be with you and I'm trying honestly, but sometimes yeah I do wonder if this is just some plot against me!" Draco looked like he'd been slapped in the face! Harry had the gall to think I would try to hurt him when here I am regardless of what my friends or my family said to me! He hasn't even said I love you yet "**HARRY JAMES POTTER**! We've been together for almost three years, and you're still having trust issues?_** I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT**_!!!! There I said it I love you! I'm not going to try and kill you!"

Draco ran upstairs into the bedroom they shared and after a few silencing charms he let himself cry. Of course harry could have broken these quite easily but for fear of what his boyfriend might do he left well enough alone. Harry figured he would get dinner started and see if Draco would talk to him by the time it was done. (Two hours later) "Drake honey dinner is finished please come downstairs." Harry tried calling faking accidents, but nothing got Draco to come down. Finally enough was enough and Harry went upstairs to bring his boyfriend out the room kicking and screaming if he had too!

He knocked on the door several times attempting to be civil about all this, but that didn't work. Finally after several failed attempts at opening the door it burst open to reveal an almost empty room. I say almost empty because the furniture was still intact and there didn't seem to be anything missing. On further inspection though there were lots of things missing. All of Draco's clothes for instance Draco's favorite pillow his really expensive dragon painting. The most important things however were not the things that had been taken, but were what he had left behind. His favorite framed picture of him and harry on their first date, several gifts harry had bought him over the years and a note with an all too familiar elegant scrawl on it:

**_Dear Mr. Potter,_**

**_Upon these last few years of wonderful bliss there have been many bad days' arguments, and of course disagreements. I however thought we could get through this with all the trust and love we had for each other. It seems however that I was wrong and as much as I hate being wrong I must admit when my goat has been gotten. After today's "discussion" and you revealing that you don't trust me I feel obligated to tell you that I have never physically and would never physically hurt you no matter how much you hurt me. The dark lord is dead Harry not everyone is out to get I fear that you will never be able to fully tust me because of the things I have done. I hope you find someone who will be able to deal with your insecurities._**

**_All my love,_**

**_Draco Malfoy_**

**_P.S. I'm leaving the country so you won't be able to find me my decision stands so don't waste your time looking for me._**

Harry was shocked to say the least he and Draco had had plenty of problems in the past but they had never thought of a breakup ever! This didn't even seem like it was really happening! Running down stairs he grabbed his hat and jacket before flueing to the one place Draco would have to stop before he left. Malfoy Manor. "Draco!!!!!!" Harry screamed almost immediately after he stepped out of the flue. Rushing from the room he began running around frantically looking for Draco. Then all of the sudden in a shock of blond hair comes a very angry Narcissa Malfoy.

"Harry Potter you are no longer welcome in my home! Now if you would please make a very hasty and orderly exit through the nearest flue, or be thrown out on you arse!" The words shocked Narcissa herself but they seemed to just flow with her motherly need to protect her only son. "Please Narcissa I need to speak with him it was all a mistake I can't just let him go like this!" Harry pleaded as if his own life depended on this. Which the way he felt right now heart wrenching and racing it might very well kill him if he doesn't get Drake back. With a look that could have rivaled Hades Narcissa began to speak once more, but a little more calmly.

"Mister Potter Would you like to know what occurred in my household just a few short moments ago?" Harry stood still hoping that was a rhetorical question. "My only child, my beautiful baby boy came here for the first time in months and I thought it was just one of those unplanned visits. That is to say until I saw the look on his face. It was pain pure unadulterated pain I thought someone had been holding a cruciatus on him!"

She began to speak through gritted teeth. "He was sobbing and barely able to walk I insisted he lie down, but of course stubborn as he is he explained what happened and practically demanded I help him leave. My son has never demanded anything of me and when he asks for things he does it in the most polite way possible! So naturally I helped him knowing that was the severity of the situation. He is now far away from your grubby little fingers and it will do you well to leave my home and forget you ever met my son!"

Harry couldn't help it as much as he wanted to stay strong he felt as though a huge piece of him was missing. He collapsed to the floor not caring what happened to him hoping Draco found someone else that could make him happy.

DPOV

I feel crushed and wounded. I knew it was because Harry wasn't around, but I had to get over it. I had to make a new life for myself I had money, time to heal, and all the men anybody could ever want. It was going to take time before I was ready to date yet, but who said I couldn't have a little fun. Harry is in my past and he'll never find me here.

(two weeks later)

As much as being alone excites me it's also painfully dull since I'm not really ready to commit, but if harry hasn't found me in two weeks I'd say my chances of being found are slim to none so I can just go with the flow. Go with the flow….Harry used to say that a lot. I miss him a lot but how can I be with someone who after three years still doesn't trust me! Ooooo……hot cabana boy ten –o- clock.

HPOV

I miss him so much! After I collapsed in Malfoy Manor I was rushed to Saint Mungos. They know what happened and they all look at me with pity. My friends come to see me everyday, but i don't even speak anymore. The doctors keep saying I'm depressed but I'm not I'm just tired I want to sleep, and see Draco. I ask for him just about everyday, but its been about two weeks I don't think he's coming. I wish i could go home the doctors don't want me to leave though they said i have the worst case of depression they've ever seen. I don't think i can remember to speak anymore i tried to ask for some water earlier but nothing came out. My nurse likes to flirt with me she doesn't even know I'm gay. I swear if i don't get out here soon I'm going to die!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forgot to add my disclaimer to my last chap so here it is. I do not own anything even remotely Harry Potter related even though I wish I did! J I also don't make any money from these stories! Even though I wish I did!!!**_

1 Month later

Draco looked around the muggle club he had been frequenting as of late. He was trying really hard to move on finding it easier everyday. Sometimes it seemed like he would breakdown and cry, but he had met a guy who had also had a recent break up, and he was really starting to like him. " Hey Jack!" Draco said with a big smile on his face. " I'm really glad you decided to come tonight." He really was excited to see the wonderful 5 foot 7 slightly tan man with pale green eyes that were kind of like Harrys but not as brilliant. Jack also had a nice head of shaggy blond brown hair. " Hi Drake. I'm glad I came too!" Giving Draco a look of admiration. " Do you wanna get some drinks with me?" he offered. Draco graciously accepted grateful for his new found friend. Life in muggle Florida was turning out to be really good, and it didn't hurt that Jack was a wizard as well wink wink. They hopped onto some bar stools and ordered there drinks. Sitting in a comfortable silence Draco decided to ask a few questions.

"So…Jack what do you look for in a man?" He thought this was a perfectly good question but the answers it would bring might not be so good. "Well I'm normally looking for a tall dark and handsome guy kinda like that Harry Potter fellow it's a pity what happened to him though… anyway I like guys who…" unfortunately not knowing the full situation of Draco's breakup and who it was with he mentioned Harry. He was swiftly cut off by Draco who immediately switched questions. "Wait wait what happened to Harry?" A little surprised by the sudden change in tones and questions Jack quickly answered him.

"You didn't hear? He collapsed a while ago about a month in a half ago actually. They admitted him into St. Mungos. He quit talking first then he started ignoring everyone talking to him then he quit eating. Last I heard they had to put him into a medical coma to force him to eat! Witch weekly reported that he put up quite a fight and that's why they put him in the coma!." Jack had been quite worked up by his exclamation, and Draco was near Tears, but there was more. " The doctors don't think there gonna be able to bring him out of the coma until his mystery lover comes forth to speak with him they wont say who the man is only that he's been missing for quite sometime and he's a very prominent figure in wizarding society!" Draco was absolutely flabbergasted at what he had just heard. His Harry was in a coma probably dying because he couldn't handle one little fight!

"Ummm….Jack would you wind if I cut our evening a little short I just remembered this thing I need to do?" For a former slytherin that was a pretty pathetic lie but that was the best he could muster given the circumstances! " No prob Drake I'll just head on home you go handle your business." Draco practically ran home. He needed to fire call his mother immediately.

"Mother!" Draco called to the burning green embers that took the shape of his mothers face. "You told me everything was fine with Harry last time I checked what happened!" his mother gave him a sad look that said he wouldn't like the answers she was about to give. "Well Draco I neglected to tell you a few things. I think I had better start at the beginning. The day you came to the manor broken and upset about what had happened with Harry I felt my protective instincts take over. You had left and went to Florida almost immediately as you had left Harry came bursting in and demanded I tell him where you were! I was so angry I yelled at him to get his arse out of my house. Well here comes the really bad part he kinda collapsed after he realized I wasn't going to tell him where you were. He just sorta fell over! I called Saint Mungos and they came and got him, but apparently he has a horrible case of depression and cant function alone!"

Draco was about ten seconds from collapsing himself he needed to do something and fast!

Back at Saint Mungos

"Ron we need to figure out what we're going to do with him!" Hermione was trying to get Ron to help make the decision on whether or not it was safe to bring Harry out of the coma. "Mione I don't know ever since Malfoy left he hasn't been able to function right if we wake him up we have to be prepared. I know he's our best friend, but I don't know if I wanna see him all messed up like that what if he goes crazy and has to be put in like a straight jacket and they snap his wand or something!?!?" Hermione normally the one to think of all the possibilities blanched. How could she have missed that crucial piece of information. " Your so right Ronald way to use your head! I still think we should consider waking him up though… maybe we could leave him go for a little while but in the mean time I think we should look for Draco. If we can find him then maybe we wont have to worry about a potentially insane Harry!"

Ron and Hermione had been giving their choices quite a lot of thought and so far all of them seemed like rational good choices. Even the one where Harry stayed in his medical coma seemed to be a good idea, but Hermione wasn't going to just let him sleep his life away because some ex-boyfriend of his didn't care enough to talk through problems! She was going to work hard and find a way for Harry to live his life again! The first step in her plan was to do some detective work and find a Mister Draco Malfoy! "Ron I'm going to the ministry I wanna see if they have any files on Malfoys where abouts. I'm pretty sure they keep records of magic use and that should include who did the magic." Hermione had thought this through and she would get her answers even if she had to pull the I'm a friend of the guy who saved all your sorry arses card!

By the time she made it past security she had already been in the building longer than she thought should have been needed. She went through files and documents of all shapes and sizes having to do with all Malfoy activity in the last two months looking for a clue. The one good thing about Harry's boyfriend being an ex death eater the ministry kept pretty close tabs on him. There were records on everything from what the Malfoys did to what they ate for breakfast, but on the day of Harrys collapse one Malfoy in particular drops off the radar.

"All I'm saying Minister is that it seems to me like some ones been slacking if a Malfoy is free to disappear and not raise suspicion!" Of course there was no need for suspicion she just wanted Draco found! "Mrs. Weasley or do you still go by Granger? Anyway I can't just start an investigation on someone who is now an upstanding citizen without reason. I'm sorry but the Malfoys have done nothing but donate time and money to organizations that help those affected by the war since they narrowly escaped Azkaban!" Hermione who did in fact go by Mrs. Weasley was now furious. "Minister I completely understand what you mean but it does seem unfair that Lady Malfoy is under Constant surveillance but the young Malfoy heir is free to roam the world without so much as an escort! You don't even know where he is right now do you?"

"I assure you we have everything under control. Mr. Malfoy is being watched we just don't see the need in writing down every little thing he does in his home in Orlando Florida!" At that slight slip up Hermione had all the information she would need to find her oh so elusive little Malfoy fox! Ignoring the ministers last few words she made a dash for home so she could start researching and catch a port key out to Florida! Hermione was on the fast track to getting her best friend back! It would take some work but she was going to do the work and get it done! She was Hermione Weasley she can do anything!


	3. Chapter 3

Back with Draco in Florida:

Draco was sitting on the floor in front of the flew bottle of fire whiskey in hand attempting to think of what to do, but that is a really hard thing to do when your very well sloshed. After a while he had taken to singing that stupid song 99 bottles of beer on the wall just to pass the time because he couldn't even remember why he had started drinking in the first place. Perhaps that was a good thing though because when he thought about it he really only ever drank fire whiskey when he was really upset or really stressed out most of the time he was a pretty straight forward non alcoholic type of guy so he couldn't have his judgment clouded. Bad things happened to Draco Malfoy when his judgment was clouded. Just then a knock came to his ears. Who could be knocking at this hour, but upon seeing the clock he realized ten o'clock isn't really all that late. He made his stumbling way to the door to see his good friend Jack at the door.

"Hello Draco" Jack said with his most dazzling smile. "Look at you! You left me alone to come home and get trashed without me!" Draco looked at him thoroughly confused not really remembering most of the day. "Jack darling come in have a drink with me! What brings you here anyway mate?" Or something along those lines slurred out of Draco's mouth. "Well" He began "You forgot your wallet at the bar and I had a few things to do before I could drop it off to you I hope that it's okay that I'm here?" looking very hopeful that Draco in his drunken state would invite him in and give him something he had been trying to catch for the last three weeks! "uh ohkay zurr" Draco slurred. Jack obviously took that as a yes and stepped over the thresh hold into Draco's house. "Very nice place you've got here Malfoy! You think you might be interested in showing me around a bit? I am very excited to see one room in particular." Draco in drunken obliviousness agreed that a tour would be most welcome. "Ok well this is the kitchen where I keep lotsa cooking and eating supplies, but I hardly ever use it cuz im rich you know! I eat out a lot to meet sexy men like you of course!" Of course Draco was more drunk than Jack had thought because He never talked about his financial status his work or past, and as an American wizard he only knew the big stuff from overseas and didn't have a clue who Draco was raised an eyebrow at this. "Well Well Well Look whose all privileged…Tell me more Mister Malfoy!"

Draco not realizing what was happening continued the tour and began walking up the stairs. " Well I'm lord Malfoy now that my dear daddy is dead because he followed little lord voldy! My family is the richest in Britain and I am the second richest man in Britain second only to Golden boy Harry bloody Potter! He always has to be the best doesn't he I can't even have more money than him the blimey git! We dated briefly you know!" Now Jack was very intrigued and urged him on. "Well it was like three years to me though it feels as though it was only three days I wish we could have been together longer really loved him I did! Did I tell you about my days in Hogwarts!" He started yammering on but it made no difference to jack who was already hatching a plot to use Draco and his Drunkenness to his advantage!

…...Meanwhile back with Hermione…...

" Ron don't be stupid if he were in any wizarding society in the area we would have found him in seconds! He has to be some place muggle, and it would either be heavily populated or lowly populated and considering the area I'd say heavily populated so we're going to look for…." Just then she was interrupted by a very excited Ron. "I found him! I found him before you did HA! For once Ron Weasley triumphs!" Hermione Who was very flabbergasted to say the least snatched at the paper Ron was waving around excitedly. Reading the paper she began to smile. "Ronald what has gotten into you? First you're thinking and now you're finding people that have been missing for over a month and a half! I find this very sexy. Ronald you know I would really love to play Professor and student right now but I haven't my little skirt or the time so as soon as I drag Malfoy back and we're in our house not in a guest room at mungos you are going to bend me over my desk in the study and spank me with a ruler and then we are going to re-christen every single last inch of our house." Ron whose face was heating up red to the point of looking like a tomato agreed thoroughly before Hermione changed her mind and pulled her out of the room so they could check on Harry and go to sleep the faster they did that the faster they got Malfoy the faster they had kinky role play sex!

…...Back with Draco and Jack the next morning...…

"OW Mother Fuck what is wrong with my head!" Not remembering his drinking expedition last night. He cautiously got up and cast a hangover spell on his splitting skull and pulled on his robe. Making his way to the kitchen in dire need of tea he found that he smelled something odd that he only smelled when he lived with Harry COFFEE! Was Harry there had he found him after all this time? Draco practically ran the rest of the way down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Harry I missed…." The rest of his words died on his lips as he realized the man standing before him in his kitchen was not Harry, but Jack. "What are you doing here? I don't really remember much from yesterday but I know for some reason I left you early last night?" confusion evident in his eyes Jack decided it was time to weave his web. "Pity you don't remember! Well I came to bring you your wallet last night cuz you had forgotten it and when I came you invited me in and asked if you could give me the grand tour well I graciously accepted I was very tired and didn't really notice how thoroughly sloshed you were so I agreed and when we made it to your bed room well it sorta goes on from there." Jack said in a most convincing manor.

Draco not one to hurt a lovers feelings decided to play along until he could drop Jack nicely. Why he wanted to drop Jack he didn't exactly know. Jack was a wonderful man very nice sexy and similar to Draco in many ways. The truth was simple but Draco didn't want to admit it the problem wasn't with Jack it was with Draco's heart and the fact that although jack could be a bed partner his heart wanted Harry. So Draco ever the slytherin made good work of acting the part and taking his good time moved over and kissed Jack with as much fervor as he could muster Taking a Wide eyed Jack by surprise. Just as soon as Draco was really getting into it and hoping to get a good lay he would remember he heard a voice. A disgustingly familiar voice. Jack didn't seem to notice and kept on kissing seeking entrance with his tongue. So Draco kept kissing as the voice had disappeared probably just a figment of his imagination. Just as he opened his eyes to look for somewhere to bend jack over he saw his worst nightmare. A very wide eyed Granger hand clasped over her mouth at what she saw. Jack Still oblivious made to remove his shirt was startled when Draco stiffened and pushed him away. Jack was about to yell at him about not leading people on but seeing the alarm in Draco's eyes he turned around to see what he was staring at. There in the door way to the kitchen was a bushy haired women standing there slack jawed.

"Lady who do you think you are barging in here like this" Jack began but was immediately hushed by Draco who pushed him away and walked over the women. "_**Fancy meeting you here Granger**_."Said Draco


	4. Chapter 4

…...Still at Draco's...…..

To say Hermione was shocked was a great understatement. Her mind was racing with all the possibilities. Was Draco in love with this new man? Did he still love Harry? Would he help us? If he doesn't what do we do with Harry? Is he going to be willing to leave his new life to help people he never really liked? All these thoughts fought to be at the forefront of Hermione's mind. "Are you going to just stand here and gape at me all day or do you have something you want Granger?" Hermione still couldn't speak which was very unusual for a second she almost thought had been confunded but she soon found herself less shocked and remembered why she had come.

"Y..y..yes Malfoy I've come because I need you to come back with me." She stuttered. Draco now very amused decided he would play with her obviously not remembering what he learned yesterday. "Granger If Harry sent you here you're wasting your time I have a boyfriend now" he said gesturing to Jack. "I don't know what you want after all of this time but I'm quite happy with my new life and I don't want to be bother by people who don't trust me!" With every word he was growing angrier as he remembered the day he had left Harry.

"Well Lord Malfoy I have not come as a messenger but as a lowly mudblood with a situation out of her control." Hermione thought that if he hadn't changed and it didn't seem he had that pleading would boost his ego and make him more inclined to listen to her. "I need your help." She continued when she saw that Draco was obviously pleased with her begging. "It's Harry…..He hasn't been well since you left." And that's when everything from yesterday up until his drinking started came back to him. "OHMIGOD Harry Oh jeez what's wrong now I know he's in a coma but I thought that was medically induced he isn't dead is he?" Draco started to spazz not noticing how Jack started to frown at his reaction. "Well Draco he is in a coma and he was put there purposely but they aren't going to bring him out unless me and Ron say so."

Draco was confused and angry at this statement. "Well Granger why in the hell are you keeping my Harry in a coma dammit? You're supposed to be his best friend why aren't you and the weasel bringing him out!" Draco began to shout at Hermione. Hermione was now the one getting angry and decided to raise her voice. "Well first off its now and we would if a certain blond bastard hadn't left Harry and made him all depressed!" Draco was thoroughly confused who could have left Harry in that much pain that they had to put him in a coma to feed him. "Well then let's go find this bastard even if he doesn't know it I still love him and I'm not gonna let some blond….."At the word blond he realized he was talking about himself and immediately left the kitchen and ran to his room so he could shower and dress

…...BACK AT ... …

"Harry mate as soon as Hermione gets back with Malfoy we're gonna wake you up and your gonna be my best mate again and back to normal. You have absolutely no idea how much I've missed you." Ron was talking to Harry because the doctor said it was good for people in comas to hear their loved ones even though they can't respond back. "Hopefully Hermione gets out soon I haven't gotten any since we came here and I know you have gotten any either I'm sure you'll be happy to see Draco eh mate?" Ron didn't really show it but he was so depressed that his friend who defeated the dark Lord was in a coma over some stupid git. Looking around to make sure no one was around to hear he leaned in very close to Harry lips almost touching his ear. "Mate I miss you so much I don't think I can live without my best friend You and Mione' are the only friends that have been constant I married her so she can't leave but I can't do that to you so please get better don't leave me here." He was dangerously close to tears and decided now was the time to go home and take a shower before his wife got back.

…..…...In Florida...…...

Draco still in his room did not hear the conversation occurring just underneath him in his very own kitchen. "So you said it was?" Jack asked coyly "Well Draco is mine now, and whatever delusions you have of him and Potter getting back together are absolutely ludicrous. So as soon as he talks to Potter he's coming right back here!" Hermione was taken aback having totally forgotten about the other man in the room. "Now you listen here" She began "Harry is my best friend and even if I have to shackle Malfoy in Harry's house I will! Besides by the way Draco ran upstairs I don't think he's objecting." Hermione smirked which was quite an alien sight on her former Gryffindor face.

"Listen to me you little bitch" Before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Draco running into the room out of breath dressed in his best robes hair beautifully spelled His Lords ring on right hand in which he also held his father's cane and in the other a small velvet box. "Jack, can I speak with in private for a minute?" Nodding eagerly Jack followed Draco in to his study. Jack moved to kiss him thinking Draco was only saying goodbye. After all if he loved Harry that much he would never have left him right? Draco pushed him away though to Jack's great confusion. "Jack I think it's time for you to realize we aren't going to be together and I don't love you. Normally I don't make a habit of being this blunt, but my Harry needs me and therefore I am need to move fast so good bye, and don't look for me because I won't be returning here if Harry will have me we're going to get married." The harshness in his voice startled Jack, but no matter if Draco would come to him willingly he would just go on with his plan it would just take some time.

Upon entering through their flew system both Draco and Hermione knew something was wrong. There were Healers and receptionists and secretaries running everywhere screaming about someone dying. Hermione began running to Harrys room Draco following her and sure enough the healers were all there yell at each other about what to do, and Ron well he was as close to tears as any man could respectfully be in public. "What the hell happened" Screamed Hermione who latched onto Ron instantly. " He went into cardiac arrest about five minutes ago I don't even know what that is I think it's muggle." He said choking back tears that threatened to fall. "Ron cardiac arrest is the cessation of normal circulation of the blood due to failure of the heart to contract effectively, and if this is unexpected can be termed a **sudden cardiac arrest** or SCA." Draco took that moment to make it known that he was in the room by yelling at all of the healers. "What the hell are you doing? FIX HIM! If he dies I swear I will personally make it impossible for any of you to hold down a steady job! Who figures out how to fix him gets a one thousand galleon bonus and will come to the manor and be the personal Malfoy healer! Now that you have some initiative FIX HIM!" Draco was angrily pacing when the Healer told him that they found a muggle life support device that will keep his organs functioning thus keeping him alive, but he wasn't sure if he would ever wake up. "Damnit If I had only tried to find you sooner He'd still be here with us! I just thought he'd get over you but I guess he really did give you his heart and when you left you broke it." Hermione said through tears not really ready for the inevitable.

"Hermione he isn't dead yet and if we've learned anything about him over the years it's that he isn't going to let some stupid heart problem!" Draco seemed as though he was trying to convince himself more than her. "Hermione I promise that I will wait here and make sure he wakes up! And when he does I will never let anything happen to him he isn't dead yet!"

…...six months later...….'

**_Dear journal,_**

**_I have decided that I will write now because I hardly ever sweet people anymore except for Hermione and Ron's brief visits. They seem to be moving on in their lives and I fear they will forget Harry soon and it wouldn't do for him to wake up without us all at his side. The healers come ever few days to check his stats and each time they ask when I was going to let him go I just nod my head at them. I will never let Harry go again. Especially since now I'm pretty sure he moves a little as if he's in a fitful sleep he lifts his arms and his eyes twitch. I've tried telling the healers but they just look at me with pity cuz they think I'm mad. Harry will wake up and when he does I'll be here._**

**_Sincerely, DM  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

….. …

Dear Journal,

It has been almost eight months since Harry went into cardiac arrest and he hasn't woken up since. He just kind of lays there now he isn't moving any more it's very depressing. I've started talking to him in the hopes that he'll hear me and come back to us. Ron and Hermione don't visit anymore they say that I should just let them take Harry off life support cuz it isn't helping and I'm wasting away just sitting here, but I can't leave him I left him once I won't do it again. (Hermione's pregnant and she says she'll have to spend enough time here soon enough without visiting every other day.) Harry isn't a quitter he will wake up that's just how he is. I just have to have faith in him!

Sincerely, DM

…At Ron and Hermione's…

"Hermione sit down! Look at you your like a blimp I am not gonna have you walking around like you're the bloody queen of Shiva when you're pregnant!" Ron was on a full rant Hermione was supposed to be on bed rest, but every time he turned his back she was running around doing something. "Ronald you know I can't just sit and do nothing! Eating takeout for my last month of pregnancy is not on my list of things to do!" This last statement made Ron blush as his cooking skills were substandard at best as for cleaning skills let's just say the kitchens been on lock down for quite some time. "Hermione the healer said to stay in bed! You are in no way capable of braving stairs and besides I may not have been raised in a traditional pureblood setting, but I know the rules! It is not acceptable for someone in your condition to be out!"Ron was very angry that she would endanger herself and their baby just because she didn't want to lie in bed. Hermione admitting defeat waddled into the makeshift bedroom they had put together so she would have to go up and down steps. "As soon as we leave the hospital I promise you can run around doing whatever you want and we'll go to the burrow to show off the baby and we'll go visit your scary dentist parents, okay?" Hermione only nodded feeling mildly depressed but better then she had in a long time since she had been put on bed rest three months ago although she didn't actually take the advice until about a week ago. "Mione' I think I'm gonna go see Harry today. I need to check on him and you need to stay in bed." Hermione was shocked they had decided that it would be less painful the faster they accepted that he wasn't coming back and part of that was not visiting him. "I thought we agreed to just let this go we grieved for him and we'll go to his funeral when he's really gone, but I thought we weren't doing visits anymore?" She asked wondering why the sudden change of heart.

"Well he's my best mate and I miss him and I can't accept that he's gone until he's really gone. I only decided not to visit because you seemed so sure that that's what we should do." He had expected questions but it didn't matter he had to visit Harry. "Well bring me back a full report on his stats please since I can't visit him." He looked at her a little sympathetic. "Of course 'Mione." He said with a warm Weasley smile.

.….

"Oh Harry! Why don't you wake up?" Draco thought out loud. "I'm here! I've been here for months now! Please come back." He was growing desperate as the healer said they would only give him another month on life support as the room needed to be used for someone with "better chances" they had said. He had hardly seen anybody other then the nurses and the healers that he was quite startled when the door opened at 3 in the afternoon not a normal check up time. Shock clearly written on his face when he realized who it was. "Weasley?" He asked incredulously. A slight color appeared on said gingers face at the obvious shock in his voice. "Yeah it's me. I decided I couldn't just give up on him it's too hard. Besides he's Harry Potter the boy who freaking lived. He'll pull through and everything will be fine and if not we can just wait we have all the time in the world! And-and-and I'm rambling sorry." He was quite flustered to say the least.

Draco was speechless he had thought the golden trio over ever since they had made it quite clear they wouldn't be coming back but now Weasley was here and he didn't know that time was of the essence. "Er…umm…It's nice of you to visit Ronald but we don't have all that much time." Ron only stared at him in response mimicking a fish out of water face. "You see what I mean is that well… the healers say they don't think he's ever waking up so if he isn't awake by the end of the month then they want him to be removed from life support so that this room can be used for someone with " better chances"." Ron just stood there taking it a moment to let what he'd just heard sink in. When he had finally gotten over the initial shock then the anger set in. "What in the bloody hell do you mean `some one with better chances`! They're getting paid to have him hear probably more than they've ever been paid for a patient and they want him gone! He's the Bleeding Boy Who Lived for Merlin's sake!" Ron was working up to a freak out of epic proportions when Harry's main healer came into the room. "Ah…I see young Harry has another visitor. Haven't seen you in a while mister Weasley how in your wife?" Ron just openly gaped at how calm the healer was. "None of your damn business and if you think for one sodding minute I'm gonna let you take him off life support before he wakes up then you've got another thing coming." The healer was slightly taken aback, but only slightly. "Mr. Weasley I am merely a healer I don't make those kind of decisions I only take care of the patients, and from what I know and have seen Mr. Potter here is a bought as dead as a Voldemort himself. With the exception of breathing and a beating heart that is. His brain functions are basic at most and even if he did wake up he'd be like a baby learning all of those things that come so naturally to us."

Neither Draco nor Ron had given much thought to how he would be after he woke up and were shocked to say the least. Both men had assumed that being Harry Potter he would just pick up and walk out of this hospital one day and everything would be normal again. They hadn't even begun to imagine the real repercussions being in his current state of distress could cause. "But if he did wake up then he could learn those things and then he would be normal, right?" Draco asked wondering if he'd ever have his Harry back again. "It's possible highly unlikely, but still possible. This is Harry Potter though he's known for defying the odds for all we know he could wake up and be completely fine. We'll just have to wait and see if he does it in the allotted time." Draco felt a small glimmer of hope. After all the healer was right This was Harry freaking Potter The boy who sodding lived! Who killed the dark lord! He had to pull through. "I guess we'll just have to see-" before he finished his sentence he was interrupted by several quick paced beeps then another set and another. Harry's machines were making an erogenous amount of noise. The healer just stared wide eyed before snapping into action. Calling for nurses and other healers not fully knowing what he might be dealing with better safe than sorry.

Ron and Draco just stood back wondering what was happening as no one seemed to have time to stop and talk to them. Healers were checking this machine and that pulling breathing tubes out wands at ready wondering what to do next. All to soon it seemed as though there was nothing left to do and nothing had been happening in the first place everyone was just standing still breathe held staring at the skeletal waxy skin boy on the hospital bed. There was a rustling the boy moved. Everyone's became the size of dinner plates. Suddenly the boy jerked up into a sitting position staring at all the people in his room. He made an attempt to speak but it came out more of a garbled mess then words. Slightly confused at the noise he had made he screwed up his face and made motions for a pen and paper. "What in the hell are you all doing in my room and why is my room at a hospital!" He wrote in his scribbled hand writing. Pushing the many other occupants of the room aside Draco and Ron pushed forward to see their friend. Harry stared at Draco wide eyed and started crying obviously being knocked out for that long didn't do anyone the favor of eliminating certain memories or leave him in control of his emotions because soon he started to sound like some strange animal being strangled. Ron seeing this started to push people out of the room saying they could run their tests later.

…..two months later at grimauld place…

" Harry I know this is hard and frustrating but you've got to work at it! If you don't you'll never be able to talk! Besides I've been looking into getting you a new teacher cuz obviously im not a very good and now that Miones' had the baby I need to be home more." Harry didn't know how to feel about this. He had been having random meltdowns since he saw Draco in the hospital and he's still not sure why he ended up there in the first place, they won't tell him anything and the newspapers only say he was hospitalized for an unnamed condition. He looked at Ron who as a lately wasn't permitting the use of his pen and pad forcing Harry to use words that tried to run from his brain and mouth. Concentrating very hard he formed the words "Who's my new helper?" in his head but when it came out all that was heard was " Oooh elp?" but Ron being used to this understood his baby talk and told him that it was someone he'd like. Maybe even love. About five minutes and a seething Harry later the bell rang. Harry got up to answer it and when he reached the door he was surprised to say the least. The man at the door was none other than the elusive Draco Abraxas Malfoy. "Hello Harry" Was all he got out before Harry broke into a new fit of tears and tangled his limbs with Draco's mumbling something about being "sore sowwy?" Draco didn't care though as he remembered what it was like to hold Harry in his arms like this. All too soon it was over as someone made a noise behind them to make their presence known.

"Ahem….Hi I'm Jackson Anderson and I'm going to be Harrys new speech therapist."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so this is my first update in a while and i just wanted to say thanks to you guys who have bee waiting for this new upload and thanks to my new readers. I hope you enjoy reading this. The dramas going to pick up quite a bit this chapter. So please read, review, and remember i don't own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. **

* * *

To say Draco was shocked was a huge understatement. "What are you doing here?" He asks incredulously. Jack look at him for a second obviously satisfied with the reaction. "If you had bothered to ask me about my profession you would know that I am one of the leading experts in speech and physical therapy." There was something in his voice that made Draco feel the urge to shiver. Harry, who at this point was leaning pretty heavily on Draco, was so mentally exhausted that he wasn't even really hearing the conversation. Ron was confused as he noticed that Draco and the therapist knew each other. "Harry" Ron said. "Lets get you upstairs you can have a rest or a bath if you like I know your still tired and not up for too much right now." Ron moved to take Harry from Draco who placed a kiss on his forehead.

It only took a few seconds before Draco was sure they were out of earshot. "You need to leave." He said resolutely. "Now Now Draco lets be a little more cordial after all you don't know what kind of secret cards I might be willing to play." Jack was toying with him. This was all a game that he was determined to win. "I don't know what in the fuck you're playing at Jack Anderson, but I want you to know you so much as look at my Harry funny I'll kill you. And if you think whatever secrets your holding can't be found out and rendered useless you're dumber than I had thought." Jack almost looked intimidated…Almost, but he wasn't quite ready to back down just yet. "You might want to start watching what you say and how you say it to me." Jack warned. "Or I might let slip a certain dirty little secret about you that will be sure that even once Harry's better he'll want nothing more to do with you." Jack chuckled darkly. Draco didn't know what secret Jack could possibly know that could be as bad as he seemed to think it was, but he had to be sure just to deal with him until Harry no longer needed Jack. "If you do anything to jeopardize my relationship with Harry I'll kill you with my bare hands." With that Draco left the room making the climb to Harrys room just to see if maybe he needed help. Jack just chuckled to himself enjoying his cat and mouse game thoroughly.

….In Harry's room…

Draco waited for a few seconds stressing over what he might be keeping as a secret that would really make Harry hate him. He couldn't think of anything because they told each other everything. So he decided to just not worry about it right then pausing outside of Harrys door he knocked twice waiting to be allowed entry. After about two or three seconds the door swung open seemingly by itself, but really it was just that with losing his speech abilities Harrys wordless magic became even stronger. This made it a lot simpler for him to do easy tasks like opening a door with really exerting himself. "Hey Harry…how are you feeling?" He asked as he entered the room. Harry just shrugged his shoulders. He just didn't feel like exhausting himself trying to speak again. Ron who had been sitting in the chair made his presence known to Draco. "ahem…I'm just gonna be going now that the new teachers here and Draco's back I should get to Mione'…Harry use your words please." With that comment he left. Leaving Harry and Draco all alone. "Harry I know we've been avoiding this talk but it has to happen sooner or later." Harry sunk in his seat not wanting to know the truth behind why he feels so guilty. "Its really important so even though we have to talk about it I'll leave you the choice we could talk right now this very second, or I could do this…" He trailed off as he leaned forward pressing his lips against Harrys. As tired as he was Harry knew that Draco wouldn't allow this to go far before they spoke about what had happened. So he decided to take full advantage of what he was being given right then at the moment instead of worrying about what was going to happen later. He parted his lips allowing Draco entry. Their tongues danced with graceful, soft, and needy movements. Like getting to know someone all over again. Much to Harrys disappointment the kiss was over in a matter of seconds. "I missed you Harry." Draco said with such passion that Harry almost wanted to ask what had happened but not willing to let go of the moment he ignored the urge, and just smiled at was then that Harry said his first really clear words since he came home from the hospital, "Love you." Draco not expecting such a clear reply was shocked and pulled Harry to his chest. "Oh Harry I love you too never forget that no matter what I will always love you." Harry nodded into Dracos shirt feeling very comfortable. Suddenly a knock came to the door interrupting their moment. With a sigh and a flip of his wrist Harry moved away from Draco and opened the door almost simultaneously. Jack entered almost immediately after.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Potter but it was my understanding that we were to start as soon as possible to get you back to health and I believe there are a few things we should discuss before tomorrow because I will expect nothing less than your best effort at getting better." Jack was trying to sound professional, but to Draco he sounded like nothing more than a greasy wolf in sheep's clothing. "If you would excuse us Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter and I have much to discuss." He gestured towards the door as he spoke. Draco glanced quickly at Harry before placing a quick kiss on his forehead and standing up. " Ill be right downstairs, love. Oh and Mr. Anderson may I speak with you for just a moment before you get started I just want to make sure we're all on the same page." Jack looked a little surprise but got up and followed Draco out of the room. Closing the door behind them Jack spoke first. "What do you want?" This didn't help Dracos temper at all. "I want to know what it's gonna take to get you to go away. You want money I have that ill pay you want fame I can make you the most famous person live you want property I have so much ill never be able to see it before I die. Just tell me what it's gonna take." Draco was seething with the thought of having to pay off a snake like this. "Draco honestly if I wanted your money I wouldn't have done all this I would have simply threatened you with my secret. What I want is much bigger, and something im not willing to divulge at the moment. So you had better just back off before I spill your dirty little secret."

Draco who at this point still had no clue what the secret could possibly be was so angry he was almost willing to risk Harry knowing whatever it was just to be rid of this pest, but without knowing the secret and being able to gauge the severity he wasn't going to risk it just yet. "I don't even know what this secret is do you really think im going to let this go on much longer without plausible evidence?" With this Jack laughed a hardy resonating sound. "Draco are you sure you want to know? I mean it really is a big one." "**Yes I bloody well want to know**!" Draco replied harshly. "Well first I have a question for you answer me and ill tell you what you want to know. Have I started to show yet?" He asked. "What the fuck kind of question is that 'are you starting to show' What are you talking about!" Draco was frustrating at this point trying not to lose control. "Well I shouldn't really expect you to see it even though it has been about 9 months, but then again male pregnancies take about twice as long because our bodies have to change so drastically. So really im about the stage where a woman would just be realizing she's pregnant." Draco looked confused for a minute before a look of understanding spread across his face. "You're not saying that your…" He trailed off looking at Jacks abdomen. "Oh yes Draco yes I am saying that. I'm pregnant…with your child."


	7. Chapter 7

** Okay so i got into a really good place ad decided i would write some more and then finish up and post on monday...but i got really excited and finished everything i had wanted to put into this chapter. so i really hope you enjoy this chapter cuz i put precious sleep time into it smh...visit my blog if you'd like make a tumbler follow me: .com/...You know you want to! Any way i hope you like reading my story im really hoping only a few more chapters so i can start something new. As always R&R let me know what you think should happen next cuz honestly im at a loss and im stuck between like five possible ways this thing could go! 3**

* * *

Draco was shocked to say the least. So shocked in fact he lost his trademarked Malfoy composure for a several seconds before throwing up his shield once more. "Jack nothing happened between us. I would never. No matter how drunk I was it wouldn't have mattered cuz' I wasn't ready." Draco shook his head in disbelief. Jack just chuckled and spoke once more. " Well if you would like an official D.N.A test I'd be more than willing to take one, but trust me I would never start a crazy scheme like this I wasn't one hundred percent sure." With that he turned and reached for the door. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a patient to attend to." Draco grabbed him harshly before replying. "Say one word and ill have you head on a fucking platter." He growled. "Drake baby I wouldn't dream of it." And then he was going into Harrys room under his therapist guise.

….

Draco was so angry he could have killed Jack but at this time he was unable. He didn't know what he could do to fix this mess he'd gotten himself into over one night of crazy drinking that should never have happened! He would go talk to his mother yep that's exactly the way to go Narcissa wasn't the best mother, but when it came to stuff like this she was like every other mom and seemed to know just the right thing to do. At that last thought Draco apperated out not wanting to waste time walking to the flew.

…Meanwhile with Jack and Harry…..

Jack was getting into a list of seemingly typical questions to gauge the severity of Harrys mental handicap. "Okay Mr. Potter in a day generally how many words would you say you've spoke since you lets say 'woke up'?" Harry concentrated pretty hard trying to think how much he had been speaking. "mehbe un huned tops?" Jack concentrated for a second deciphering what he had heard. "One hundred words a day you say?" Harry nodded. "Well I'd say that's better than where most patients are at this point in recovery, but you are 'THE' Harry Potter." At this Harry rolled his eyes. "Well if I had someone like Mr. Malfoy to speak to I'd be working as hard as possible to get my speech back as well." He tried joking, but Harry wasn't amused at his quip. "So Mr. Potter I think that judging by your answers to these questions you don't need much help as you recovery seems to be moving forward at a quick pace. However I will be coaching, monitoring you until you have fully regained your speaking abilities." Harry seemed to gain confidence from this information and slurred something that might have been a thank you. "Mr. Potter I also need to warn you that at this point in your recovery all of you free time and energy need to be spent focusing on getting better. So relationships especially the kind I'm assuming you have with Mr. Malfoy need to take a back burner to our sessions." This comment took Harry by surprise. Who was this man to tell him what was most important in his life. "I understand that this is going to be hard for you, but even in my delicate condition I'm going to be giving everything I have to get you better so I'm expecting only the best from you." At this last statement Harrys anger was reeled in a bit knowing that his therapist was also struggling through something. He would just have to work through the distractions as well the faster he was better the faster he could resume something similar to a real relationship with Draco.

"What condition?" well something like that anyway was what Harry tried to ask jack. "Very good Harry using your words! Well you see I'm expecting a child. A girl in fact. But as of right now the father is estranged and I need to work until I'm put on bed rest because I'm not really financially stable enough for a child at this point so I'm going to do my work to the best of my abilities to prepare for this child. I'm expecting that the father will be returning shortly though so no pity looks Mr. Potter." Jack spoke this so confidently that Harry very much believed the man whoever he was must be coming back to be with Jack. Harry reached over to Jack and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. Jack looked a little sad for a second but quickly gained his composure. "Well Mr. Potter I will see you at nine am sharp we will work until noon where we will have a two hour break and then we will resume at three then continue until five. Every day will be scheduled like this unless I have a healer appointment or you use one of five passes I will allow you per month these will excuse you from either part or all of a day of practice. Well I think that's all for today I will see you tomorrow in the study." With that he excused himself as Harry waved goodbye to him while wonder where Draco could be at that moment.

…Mean while with Ron and Hermione…

"I mean if you could have seen the way they looked at each other it was like electric between them I had to get Harry out of there I thought they were gonna start making out or something." Ron said inaccurately giving Hermione a description of his day. "What did you say that guys name was?" Hermione asked curious as to who could possibly be connected to Draco. "Jackson Anderson funny name huh?" Ron said stuffing his face with food now that the baby was starting to sleep more often they were actually having dinner together for once. "That name sounds so familiar…. Oh I remember I researched him he's one of the best dual speech and physical therapist in the world. I wonder how he and Draco could possibly be connected. I guess I'll just have to do some research." She said already standing up to move into her office where she used to do all of her research but since the baby had been born had been severely neglected. "I'm going to figure this out Ronald…" She said taking another look at him. "Clean up your mess when you're done." She said mildly disgusted but loving at the same time if that was possible.

Several hours later Hermione had turned up nothing but Jacks work information and a few pictures one of him standing on a beach alone that was the most recent one. Then one of him as a baby, and another of him next to a sign that said Florida. "Florida." She thought. "Why does that ring a bell what am I missing." She knew she was forgetting some very important that had to do with Florida. After thinking for a moment she finally got it. "Florida that's it!" She said out loud."Draco was in Florida when I found him. Jack must be from Florida! Jack was the man in the kitchen with Draco!" She yelled as she finally made the connection. This was punctuated with a babys cry. She however had no time for this she needed to figure out what was going on with Draco and the therapist! "Ron I'm leaving take care of Rosie for me would you? Thanks love you bye!" He hadn't even opened his mouth to answer before she was gone.

…At Malfoy manner…

"I have something very shocking to tell you and I want you to answer me truthfully…Give me the best advice you can Mother this is very important." Dracos mother looked just as prim and proper as always aside from the fire raging in her eyes at the thought of what could possibly be upsetting her child this much. "Of course Dragon I could never give you anything, but the best!" She exclaimed. Draco just sighed wondering just how he was going to phrase his next sentence while Narcissa waited patiently. Just as he was about to begin his story there was a disruption. The door was opened and a frazzled looking Hermione bowed deeply to the lady of the house before turning to Draco. "I need to speak with you Draco." She said calmly. "It's very important." At that moment Tippy one of the many Malfoy elves popped in exclaiming "Master! Mistress! Tippy is being very, and most greatly sorry! This woman didn't want to do the waiting, and when I tried to show her to the room of waiting she ran away like a mad woman to find you! I is very so sorry! I am to punish myself now!" Draco simply flicked his wrist to send the elf away ever the spoiled little brat. "Ahhhh Weasley by marriage how nice it is to see you please barge into my home whenever you please it's not like I enjoy peace and quiet." Draco said obviously irritated.

"Draco I need you to tell me about your connection to this Jackson fellow." Hermione said with the utmost conviction. "If you're going to just cheat on Harry with him it might not even be worth having you back around. I mean-"She was cut off there by Dracos abrupt laughter and a murderous look from Narcissa. "What is so funny about you having an affair?" She was very irritated now. "I would never cheat on Harry I love him!" Draco said sobering up. "I do have a problem with him I need resolved that I was going to explain to my mother but now that you're here you can listen as well I'm sure you could be of some use to me." Hermione was very quiet ready to learn about what was going on. Draco told the entire story from the point where he met Jack to the point where Jack said he was pregnant. "So that's my problem. He's pregnant, it's most likely my child, and I have no idea what to do." He finished. Both women simply stared at him openmouthed like twin fish.


End file.
